


Dance Practice

by jessie (daenary)



Category: Oh My Girl (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6723832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daenary/pseuds/jessie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepy and tired MiYoo, after an especially long day practicing. Mimi tells Yooa she wants to go over the choreography just once more, but she ends up changing her mind. Fluff and kissing ensues!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Please treat me kindly, this is the first time I'm posting a f/f fic and on ao3 and I haven't really been writing much recently so this is really rusty and random! I love these two so much and saw there were no fics on here about them so I wanted to post one. ♡ happy mimi day! (well, i wrote this on her birthday, i will probably be posting the day after!)

As the music blared in the studio, Mimi and Yooa sweat as they moved perfectly in sync. They'd decided to stay later to practice their one-on-one dance routine together. Everyone in the group knew that they were inseparable and extremely good at keeping up with one another, it was only natural they'd spend their free time together instead of going back to the dorm right away, even after such a long day of practice.

"Mihyun," Yooa panted as she passed the water bottle after pausing the track, "I think we should head back soon, it's getting pretty late and I'm exhausted." After taking a few gulps of water, Mimi tossed it back, "Yeah, sure, lets just run through it once more, ok?", Yooa nodded and turned back towards the music player to restart the song.

As she was about to press play she jolted and softly gasped as she felt arms encircle her waist. Looking over he shoulder she whined, "You're all sweaty!" as Mimi smiled into her neck. "So are you.." She responded, placing a kiss on her neck, just under her ear. "What happened to going through the choreography again?" 

"I've been tempted into doing more important things," whispered Mimi as she massaged Yooas hips, "Really?" she turned towards Mimi with a fluttering heart, sucking in air with cheeks dusted pink, getting red as their lips brushed slightly. "Mmm", Mimi hummed, and in a low voice said, "If you'd like me to stop, say so".

Their lips brushed slightly once more, both their eyes fluttering, their hearts pounding as Yooa gained the confidence to push harder up into Mimi and firmly kiss her, bringing her hands up to cradle her neck as Mimi rubbed circles into her hips. 

Their mouths mingled, air heavy between them as they sighed into each other, just tasting and feeling and savoring the moment. Yooas head spun as Mimi's tongue darted out onto her lower lip, just slightly, making her open her mouth invitingly. 

They shared one last sweet kiss, Yooa tasting Mimi and consuming as much of her as she could before breathlessly pulling away, carefully pecking Mimi on the nose before saying, "I'll grab the rest of our stuff, lets head back to the dorm".

Mimi gently let go of Yooa, her hands brushing her stomach lightly, "Ok, good work today" She grinned, turning to turn the music player off. As they exited the building, their hands brushing slightly, the cold air hitting them, they both giggled their way back to the dorm, their hands somehow finding each other and becoming entangled just as their hearts did.


End file.
